


Little talks

by FrenchieWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, They are so soft with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchieWriter/pseuds/FrenchieWriter
Summary: "I could have done something." She  said as her eyes made their way straight into Luna's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic ever and English is not my first language, so yeah sorry for the mistakes... I hope you still enjoy!

After everything that had happened in the last few hours, Luna was laying on a couch, peacefully thinking in the quiet of the room. Even though she wished they had found a way to survive, killing people wasn't the answer and she was serene about the fact that in a few days, all would be over. Serene about the fact that her blood, her cursed blood, wouldn't be the cause of atrocious deaths anymore.

Her mind slowly drifted to some happier memories. She was now seeing images of an happy Adria running with the other orphans, playing freely on their secure platform. The memory was like an awful burn, the more she thought about it, the more it hurt. 

She opponed her eyes, a single tear running down her left eye. 

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice said.

She turned her head toward the door and could distinguish the silhouette of Raven. She didn't know what to say. Was she okay? Was anyone in this building okay?

"I mean, is your leg okay?" Raven said as she made her way into the room and sat at the end of the same couch.

Luna hadn't thought about her leg, but now that Raven had mentioned it, she became aware of the slight pressure she felt in the small of her back. Still, it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"I'm fine" She said, her tone sounding a little more aggressive than she would have wanted. Her eyes drifted to Raven, taking the time to analyze her. At first sight, the mechanic's shoulders seemed tense and the bags under her eyes didn't lie, she was probably exhausted. 

"You know..." Luna started, trying to find the right words. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one with a head on their shoulders earlier".

Raven looked at her confused. 

"I mean, i'm glad you weren't totally on board with what your friends did." 

Raven's eyes were now fixing her hands, watching them as she played with the bottom of her shirt. 

"I could have done something." She said as her eyes made their way straight into Luna's. "I could have at least tried to stop Roan from hurting you..." Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No..." She took a deep breath. "Raven it would have been useless... he would have stopped you or even worse he could have hurt you." She propped her upper body so that she was now in a sitting position, her face being rather close to Raven's side profile.

She then trailed her right hand, brushing Raven's leg so lightly, making her way as gently as she could until she reached the other girl's hand. "I hope you don't blame yourself. I don't want you to."

She heard a faint sigh and squeezed her hand, making sure that she knew there were no hard feelings. 

"I'm just so sorry my people would go as far as killing innocents. I feel like all we've been doing since we got here is destroy and kill and i've had enough." She released a huge sigh. "Luna..." 

Luna simply listened, giving her the time she needed to process and say whatever was on her mind. 

"Luna they violated your body...and there's no excuse for that. It might be the end of humanity, but there are simply no excuses."

Luna's heart skipped a beat. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she was hearing someone apologize for what their people had done. Someone who acknowledged that some of the practice of their own people were bad. It reminded her of herself, how she kept apologizing to everyone and no one after she had killed her brother. That was her everyday life after she flew the conclave and that's the reason she had decided to live somewhere good, a better place, a place where people could have a better future constructed around peace and forgiveness.

Suddenly, the girls heard footsteps down the hall which prompted Luna to release Raven's hand and a few seconds later, Murphy appeared in the doorway.

"Jaha and the others found a temple or something." He said nonchalantly. "Clarke decided that we're going to see what all that is about, we're leaving in twenty minutes."

"Does "we" include you and Emori?" Raven asked.

Murphy stared at his feet. "I don't know, we'll find out on the way I guess." And he left, leaving the two girls alone.

"Well..." Raven stood up, taking the time to let her leg adjust to the weight of her body. "You're coming with us right?"

Luna stared at her. If they had found a temple, would that mean they could survive? Could everyone, even the grounders, survive? More importantly, did they deserve to survive? Those questions all had the time to make their way into Luna's mind, but they were gone the minute they entered since her attention was devoted to the smart girl right in front of her. Seeing the way she was smiling at her - she had never seen how white her teeth were, how her face lit up completely or how simply radiant she was. In that moment, she thought that maybe, just maybe, surviving could be worth it.


End file.
